What it Feels Like for a Girl
by CG
Summary: It's on the streets. It's in the magazines. Dare to Bare! PDA's! Now this is all fine and good for most women, but how does it feel like for one who can't touch nor risk being touched?


The very uninteresting disclaimer- ::sings in tune:: Do you know that I don't own X-Men? Do you know that Marvel in this world, owns X-Men. ::stops singing:: What it Feels like for a Girl is Madonna's, not mine. Did you know that?   
  
Summary- The trends scream, "Dare to Bare!" They say that touch is part of love. Everything seems to be measured in how much skin to skin contact you make. This is the world we live in. Do you know what it feels like for a girl who cannot touch?  
  
Genre- Angsty  
  
Rating- PG. It's not G because I guess there's a bit of suggestiveness here and there. With a song like this, you can't help it.   
  
Author's note- Can you tell that I have listened to this song too much? Umm...yeah, I heard it and suddenly thought of Rogue. Rather depressing fic. But I like it! Feedback, por favor ^_^   
  


**What it feels like for a girl**  


  
  
**IMPORTANT**-I don't always think that girls get this message (dare to bare and the touching thing), but you gotta think that this is from Rogue's pov and not mine. Face it. Clothes these days are really skimpy. Also, I don't necessarily mind the touching thing, but once again this is how Rogue percieves it. Keep that in mind before you flame me!  
  


_Girls can wear jeans   
And cut their hair short   
Wear shirts and boots   
'Cause it's OK to be a boy  
But for a boy to look like a girl is degrading   
'Cause you think that being a girl is degrading   
But secretly you'd love to know what it's like   
Wouldn't you   
What it feels like for a girl_

  
  


She bit her lip as she walked down the street. It was everywhere you looked. They dressed in a rather skimpy fashion, most of them without scandalous intent, but because it was expected of them. It was the style. Skimpy, backless tank tops and halters. Shorts that want up to oblivian. Miniskirts. Cute sandals that showed off toenails smeared with bright, candy-colored nail polish.

  
  


_Silky smooth  
Lips as sweet as candy, baby   
Tight blue jeans   
Skin that shows in patches_

  
  


She could smell sugar-sweet perfumes. Orange blossom. White musk. Magnolia...all smeared on bare patches of skin. Bare skin. A sign of felinity that she could never show. She couldn't take the risk.   


_Strong inside but you don't know it   
Good little girls they never show it   
When you open up your mouth to speak   
Could you be a little weak  
_

  


It wasn't so much that she couldn't wear the clothes. That was shallow. It was the expectations she couldn't live up to. The expression of your femininity. The skin you bore was a measure of that. 

  
  


_Do you know what it feels like for a girl  
Do you know what it feels like in this world   
For a girl  
_

  


She continued her walk. It was the only way to clear her mind. Stopping by the corner drug store, she looked at the magazine rack, picking up an issue of Cosmopolitan. It was in there too. The constant pressure the feminine half of the human race was under. Any other woman could just follow the trend and go on with her normal life, but she couldn't. She flipped through the magazine.   
  
**The Hottest Looks For Summer**  
  
She already knew what she would find there  
  
**Dare to Bear**  
  
No use reading this article  
  
**Flirting-new tricks that'll attract the guy of dreams**  
  
For a split second she thought she had found something, only to sulk in disapointment when she saw that many of these new tricks including touching.  
  
**Sexy new tricks**  
  
She knew that whatever the tricks might be, they required touching.  
  


_Hair that twirls on finger tips so gently, baby  
Hands that rest on jutting hips repenting_

  
  


Furiously, she made her way to the park. It couldn't possibly follow her there. To her dismay, however, it seemed that everyone had caught spring feaver. Couples sat on park benches, passionately embracing. The jealousy welled up in her with every touch they made. Skin to skin. Flesh to flesh. Soft and smooth. What could it feel like? It seemed that the touching was all that mattered to the lovers in the park. The touch was proof that they loved each other.   


  


_Strong inside but you don't know it  
Good little girls they never show it   
When you open up your mouth to speak   
Could you be a little weak_

  
  


Of course she shouldn't be bothered! It was only trends. What kind of shallow person followed them anyway? She could be loved, accepted and respected by her peers and by her love without touching. Without bearing skin. But still...  


  


_In this world   
Do you know   
Do you know   
Do you know what it feels like for a girl   
What it feels like in this world _

  
  


We live in a world of fashion and passion. Where femininity is defined by how much you dare to bare. Where love is measured in PDA's. Where the most important thing is skin to skin contact. Do you know what it feels like for this girl? Do you know what it feels like in this world of caresses and bear skin for this girl? This girl who cannot touch nor risk being touched. Do you know what it feels like for Rogue?


End file.
